To Be Obeyed
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are forced to attend a council at Zeref's castle, and Lucy uses the best tool to calm Natsu that she knows. Herself. Demon Royalty!AU Heavy BDSM


Natsu paced his chamber, growling under his breath with each step. He hated being called to the main castle, his brother -and the Emperor- not even bothering to greet him after his week long journey. Instead he was sent to his chambers while his staff were integrated to the servants of the castle, as if he were a child again, trapped under his brother's thumb.

Even worse, Natsu was forced to allow Lucy, his _betrothed_ , to act as his handmaid to ensure that no harm came to her, either from enemies of Zeref, or the mad bastard himself. It had been Lucy's idea, and while Natsu would rather punch through a stone wall than allow others to look down on her for even a moment, he knew she was right and it was the safest option.

But that didn't mean Natsu had to enjoy the hours he was kept from her side.

Natsu paused in front of the grand six-foot mirror in his room, edge gilded in black and blue fillary that was far too ornate for Natsu's taste. His lip curled as he met his own gaze, repulsed by the extravagant clothes he had donned for this gathering. His dolman was too firm, constricting on his throat and ribs, his pants tight and the metal of the buttons digging into his side through his stockings painful and irritating. He hated how the coat restricted his arm movements, feeling trapped the longer he was kept in his own fabric prison, unnatural covered so heavily. The clothes themselves were weighted, golden and silver embellishments on the black fabric compiling so that the elegant and garish swirls and stitching along the clasps on the front made Natsu seeth rather than awe as he thought he was supposed to.

Allowing himself a moment of release in his confinement Natsu tore open the clasps, tossing aside the extravagant jacket carelessly, quickly shucking the fine cotton shirt as well so he was left in his dark undershirt, neck and arms exposed to the cool air in his chamber. He would have preferred to rip the fabric to shreds, but knew better than to do anything that would have repercussions so soon to the gathering. Natsu all but threw himself on to the bed, bouncing on the quilted sheets and blankets as he slung his ankle onto his knee, wasting no time as he began to unbuckle the first strap of his boots, dark brown leather ending just below his knee. A knock on the door stole his attention, Natsu pausing as he watched one of the grand double doors crack open.

"Master Natsu?"

Natsu's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the voice drifting through the slowly opening break in the door, mouth drying as he watched her step into the room.

Lucy.

She closed the door behind her, releasing a heavy breath as she leaned against the oak, hands caught in the small of her back. She was dressed differently than they had arrived, her simple ankle length dress traded in for… _this_. A dark blue fabric stood out against her skin, corset tight on her body but with a high ruffled skirt in front, trailing to pool on the floor behind her. Silver stitched stockings ended just below the skirt, golden straps of her low heels ending at her knees. Silver and gold swirls and stitchings ran along the side and breasts of her bodice, sleeves going from below her shoulder to her elbows before trailing another foot in loose and ruffled fabric similar to the tail of her dress.

The beauty was tarnished however, by the object on her neck, not even her high and styled ponytail or light dusting of blush and powders able to save the image.

For on Lucy's neck sat a heavy and thick collar, silver metal polished as the chain she held in one hand.

"I am going to fucking kill my brother." Natsu snarled, standing and marching over to Lucy quickly. His fingers shook as he touched the collar, teeth bared in disgust that someone had placed this on her. That another man's hands had been so close to the soft skin of her neck. That someone had thought they were so above _Lucy_ to act as though she were an animal.

"We are in his house, but I appreciate the rage," Lucy soothed, releasing the chain leash and cupping his jaw. Natsu snarled again, nuzzling into her palm and drawing in her sweet and star dusted scent. He calmed himself as he felt the demon in his blood howl and claw, demanding to be unleashed on those that would demean his chosen. Zeref had made him like this, and Zeref would reap what he sowed. Natsu blinked once and then Lucy was back in front of him, cooing at him softly as she stroked his face and ran her fingers through his spiked hair. "It's alright, Natsu," Lucy soothed, voice light and airy as if she were singing, "it's alright. While I admit I do not care for how Zeref decides to demonstrate who are servants and who are court, we both know it could be much worse.

"Although, I fear our ruse fell somewhat flat. Invel order this dress for me, thinking I was more of a bedkeeper than handmaid." Lucy said wryly, pulling back half a step to inspect herself once more. She sighed in fond exasperation, placing a finger against Natsu's open mouth to stop him from going on another offended tirade.

He allowed his lips to close against Lucy's thin digit, rings of gold on each of her fingers and a mix of thin and thick bracelets dangling from her wrists delicately. Natsu's glare remained, Lucy soft under his harsh look, knowing that he would never be this cross with her.

"Invel had best be grateful we are only here for a fortnight before returning to my castle. You would think me a caged prince again with how I've been welcomed." Natsu spat, reaching and stroking Lucy's cheek. He paused when he recognized why he had not felt her first approach. All he felt was her soft skin under his touch, no sense of power and light travelling through his touch like a dike had been opened between them. Lucy sighed a third time, covering his much larger hand with her own, pale and creamy skin stark against his own tanned and calloused.

"The collar is not only meant to show my rank amongst the court," Lucy said softly. "It also seals my blood while it is on."

Natsu growled, hand dropping to the collar. How _dare_ they? Lucy was a powerful faeborn, daughter of Layla and a human. While the union was not as rare as it had once been, for a child to be born almost fully Fae as Lucy had been was. And his brother and his court thought they could _cage_ her? Steal her light and power of her blood? Natsu channeled his own burning power to his hand, determined to melt the damned silver off her himself as he had been unable to find a clasp on it. His claws grew from his nails, draconic scales rising from his skin as he called his fire to use, blood red and inky black colouring his brown hand.

Again, Natsu was stopped by Lucy's gentle touch, leading his claws from her neck to her lips, brushing the plump flesh over his knuckles with a soft smile.

"You cannot melt it off without hurting me, you sweet dragon. Besides, I do not mind wearing it so long as I am by your side." Lucy held his gaze, the king entranced as Lucy spoke softly against his retreating scales. "I know that you will protect me until you can no longer feel your heartbeat, and with that stubborn demon blood of yours it is likely past even then. I may be powerless, but as long as I am beside you I am never vulnerable. I gave you my soul to hold long ago, and I know you will protect it.

"Besides," Lucy said, pressing a long kiss to his palm after unfurling his hand so she may access it, "I do not mind being collared if it is for you. There are worse men I could be a servant to."

Natsu leaned into her, Lucy's long lashes fluttering as she spoke against his heated skin, the feel of her lips drawing over him making his chest tighten as if he had resumed wearing the coat that lay crumpled on the floor.

"Is that so?" Natsu purred, watching her intently as he spoke.

"Mh hmm," Lucy hummed, nodding as she pressed butterfly kisses along the heel and centre of his palm, her lips soft against his own calloused skin.

"So what will you call me in front of an audience?" Natsu asked, his voice low as he towered over Lucy and crowded her against the ancient wood.

"I will call you Master Natsu, for while we are here you _are_ my master," Lucy breathed. Her hands scored through the sides of his shaggy spikes, toying with the loud pink strands, drawing him in. A trill ran along his spine at the sultry and submissive look Lucy gave him, large doe eyes widened innocently, twitch of her lips betraying her guise and making heat curl in Natsu's gut. He fingered the linked leash, holding it gently before wrapping it around his wrist thrice so that it was taut between them.

"You want to fall into this role, Luce?" Natsu asked, feeling his words tumble in his throat from the low growl he spoke with.

"Yes, Master," Lucy cooed. She pushed her covered chest forward and Natsu could no longer fight his grin.

"Then what am I to call you?" Natsu hummed, the court's slight to Lucy slowly forgotten as he became trapped in her honey warm gaze and playful twist to her full lips.

"Whatever you wish to call me, Master," Lucy said dutifully. Her hands trailed from his hair to his chest, making her breasts seem fuller while her whole appearance smaller, as if she truly were his servant. The brief fantasy of Lucy dressed in a bedkeeper's clothes came to Natsu, a brazier that barely covered her generous bosom with chains of jewels and precious metals hanging from the band and dancing against her exposed body, tied skirt long but with large slits to show off the strength and beauty of her legs. The draconic demon in Natsu purred at the thought of his chosen draped with expensive trinkets, a part of his hoard while also so much more.

"And what if I wish to call you my pet?" Natsu teased, pulling slightly on the chain in his grip. He had not meant it seriously, but his jest slipped away as Lucy's pupils grew large, lower lip pulling between her teeth as she followed the gentle lead of Natsu tugging on her collar. "Would you like that, Lucy?" Natsu asked, tightening his fingers on the chain, biting back a possessive growl as she followed his experimental lead a second time. An intoxicating scent rose around them, Natsu tasting Lucy's desire on his tongue as he took in a breath through parted lips. "Answer me, pet."

Lucy whimpered at Natsu's growl, the high and pathetic sound causing a reaction in Natsu that he had never thought would be there. He wanted to pull more sounds from her like the one that danced through his head, make her squirm in embarrassment and lust as she obeyed everything he commanded of her, fully in Natsu's control.

"Yes, Master, I- I would enjoy being called your pet," Lucy breathed. She leaned into him, hands tentative as they rested against him as she withheld herself from acting on her own desires. Lust flashed through his body like a burst of power at the realization that she was waiting for his approval, already fully immersed in her role as she stood trapped between her master and the door.

He reached to cross his arm along her back, pausing when he met the softness of her bare skin rather than the silk of her dress against his fingertips.

"Turn around," Natsu commanded. Fire lit in his blood as she did as he said without hesitation. Natsu stepped back, both to examine her and to allow himself space to breath under the revelations of the last few seconds. Her back was bare from the nape of her neck to the dimples at the base of her spine, pale and unblemished skin broken by midnight blue ribbons crisscrossing as they held her dress tight to her front. Natsu stepped towards her, undoing each tie slowly.

Power made his head swim like too many glasses of cherry wine, Lucy shaking with anticipation each time his touch grazed her slowly exposed skin. She was being so good, waiting for his commands obediently. Natsu had never know Lucy to act so submissive and his pants grew tighter with every quiet and shaky exhale that escaped her lips. Once the ribbons trailed along the sides of the loosened dress Natsu called his claws. He dragged the sharp nail along her spine, wetting his lower lip at Lucy's tense shudder as the deadly talon teased her fair skin.

"Why are you shaking so, pet?" Natsu asked, leaning into her so his lips brushed her ear. He retracted his claws, slipping his hands between the dress and her skin, guiding the fabric away from her and watching as it fell to the floor at her ankles. Her sleeves remained, as well as her delicate stockings and three sliver-thin bands of fabric that sat above the swell of her behind before disappearing between her full cheeks. Natsu all but salivated as he stepped back again to view it further, nothing like it amongst the copious amounts of lingerie he had collected for Lucy over the months that they had been betrothed. His hand slid to the front, cupping Lucy's mound through the thin lace triangle that acted at covering her from the quickly heating air around them. Lucy breathed a high moan at the touch, weakening into Natsu as he ran his fingers over her above her slit, remaining a teasing distance from where he knew she ached to be touched.

"Master, I-" Lucy started to say, squeaking unseemingly when Natsu called a single claw, tearing through her dressing like water so that he had access to her already excited core while leaving the enticing straps of gold below the dimples of her back.

"Speak up pet. A good servant shows her Master's station through her behaviour, and stuttering would not show me in a good light to Zeref's court, would it?" Natsu purred into her ear again, stepping closer as he trailed his other hand along the quivering muscles of her stomach, languid as he drew his fingers between her lips and brushing her entrance. Lucy melted into his touches, gooseflesh raising along her neck and arms from the warning tone Natsu had hidden in his words, Natsu eager to entice more reactions from her.

"I apologize, Master," Lucy gasped. "I just wish to touch you so badly, I cannot seem to still my body."

"My hands are right here," Natsu kissed the nape of her neck, flicking out his tongue to tease a line from her shoulder to her jaw, tasting the beginnings of sweat on her excited skin. Lucy mewled, cupping Natsu's hands with her own, tracing the exposed muscles of his forearms and squeezing his skin tightly every few seconds. Natsu grinned, pressing a rough kiss to the hollow behind her ear, pulling her flush to him as Lucy gave under the pressure of his lips.

Lucy gasped, catching herself on the door as Natsu pulled from her. His fingers danced on his thighs as he looked over her bare back expand and contract with her heavy pants, deciding on what he wanted next from his pet.

"Lucy," Natsu called, "face me."

Lucy turned, Natsu seeing her face for the first time since undressing her. She was flushed like a rose, honey gaze glazed as she swayed in her spot. The collar and leash were stark against her flushed skin, red dotting along her breasts and shoulders in patterns Natsu yearned to travel with his mouth. Her nipples were tight, bright splashes of pink on the creamy pale skin on her breasts. They heaved with each breath, Natsu's palms feeling empty as he restrained himself from fondling her.

"On your knees."

Time slowed around him as Lucy looked at him blankly. Concern that he had overstepped some unknown limit made his skin crawl, Natsu desperate to make sure he did not add to Lucy's discomfort while they were forced away from their home. Just as he was opening his lips to inform Lucy of his regret she sank to her knees, her exposed body quivering, and not from the chill of the room that had been banished by Natsu's release of excess power from his body in rolls of heat. "Yes, Master," Lucy rasped, looking up at him with the most erotic and open expression he had ever seen.

Natsu's cock ached in its confinement of his stockings, Natsu adjusting his length and watching, rapt, as Lucy's intoxicated gaze fell from his face to his hand, her tongue darting along her lower lip as she watched him cup himself.

"Come here," Natsu commanded, done abstaining from her body. Especially when there was a fine bed so close. And a chaise. And a balcony. And a plush rug on the stone floor. "Eh eh eh," Natsu called, waving his finger at her in small motions. Lucy paused, waiting for his command intently -if slightly confused- in a odd half-kneel, paused mid-standing. "Come to me, on your knees, pet."

"You wish for me to… _crawl…_ to you?" Lucy asked softly. Natsu nodded, waiting patiently as Lucy tentatively returned to her kneel on the stone. She turned her face away as her hands were placed in front of her, her chain dragging on the floor as she took a small step towards him.

"Lucy?" Natsu called, unsure of her response. He hated this swaying of emotions, one moment powerful and sure, the next unease gnawing at him that he had overstepped or pushed Lucy too far.

"It is just, a little humiliating," Lucy whispered, keeping her head bowed and taking another small step towards him. Something in her voice gave him pause, the breathy lit, a slight daze similar to when they talked after a joining, wrapped in each other's hold. Natsu went to her, kneeling before her still form. He lifted her chin with a finger, intent as he looked over her flushed and aroused face.

"Is that a bad thing, pet?"

"N-no Master," Lucy gasped, her gaze flitting to the side. Natsu chuckled at her embarrassed action, stroking the underside of her chin with the side of his finger.

"Such a good girl for me, pet." Natsu said gently. Lucy's gaze snapped to his, beaming at his praise. "But I need you to give me a word for when the play becomes too much for you. We haven't explored this enough for me to be able to read you as I normally can, Luce, so I will need your help for now"

Lucy smiled at him, bright as the star she was. Her brow knitted as she thought, nails tapping on the stone beneath them. Natsu cocked his head when she looked at him, inspecting and intense in the way her expression grew when she was deep in thought. He quietly admitted to himself that even now, with her bare and on her hands and knees before him she drew a feared shiver from him with that look. He smiled to himself when her eyes brightened, chin still resting on his finger. "Ice will be for you to pause, but fire will be my safe word."

Natsu chuckled, lifting her chin higher so it was a slight strain on her. "You think yourself clever, don't you, girl," Natsu said, releasing her and rising to his full height. He walked backwards until he was in the centre of the room, standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers. "Now, come."

Lucy smiled at him shyly, crawling along the ground the several feet until she was kneeled at his boots. Natsu had felt his cock throb as he watched Lucy's hips sway with each shift in movement, her breasts hanging heavily without the confinement of her corset, and he readjusted his growing length in his stockings.

Natsu reached down a hand, petting Lucy's crown as she settled on her knees. "Good girl, pet. Would you like a reward?"

He grinned at Lucy's eager nod, fondling a strand of hair before cupping the back of her head. He led her up, so she was raised as high as she could be in her position, face only a breath away from where he was straining against fabric. "Then take it," Natsu purred, tightening his hold on her scalp and pressing her face softly to his hip.

Warmth bleed through his trousers as Lucy's hands ran along his legs, skimming the sides of his calves before cupping the back of his thighs, greedy as the explored the muscle there with gentle flexes of her fingers. "Yes, Master," Lucy hummed, trailing her slightly parted lips over the bulge that went from seam to the left, kissing his hardened cock through the right fabric. Lucy continued to nuzzle and kiss him as if there were no barrier, tongue soft as it lapped at his outline in repeated licks before pressing open mouth kisses to where his head was trapped, sucking gently on him.

"Do you want my cock that badly, pet?" Natsu asked, forcing the words through clenched teeth as he stopped himself from ripping open his trousers and filling her mouth himself. His hand was still tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, other left to flex in and out of a fist beside his tense body.

"I do Master," Lucy said, batting her lashes as him as she ran her tongue along the full length of his tented cock.

"Say it," Natsu growled, pulling her against him sharply so he felt her breasts pillow the top of his knee, soft and warm as they pressed to him.

"I want you cock Master. Please let me have your cock to play with."

A feral snarl tore from Natsu's chest, hands quick as they undid the six buttons that sat above his waist, letting the fabric fall around his hips and push his stockings down so that his cock was free to fall in front of Lucy's waiting mouth. An idea came to him as he watched Lucy's slender and gold ringed fingers reach for him, stopping her with a gentle tap of his finger to her forehead. Lucy looked at him in question, frozen in her position. Natsu reached for her collar, pulling his hand back and allowing the leash to trail through his fingers until he had it pulled tight, hand back beside him as he grinned down at Lucy.

"What do you say?" Natsu asked, tone lifting in his teasing.

"May… I have your cock?" Lucy asked slowly, unsure as she waited for Natsu's approval. He shook his head, smirking wider at the low sound of aggravation of having her desire in front of her but being denied it that Lucy barely smothered.

"Aren't you going to thank me for your treat, pet?" Natsu hinted. He rose a brow at Lucy's huff, her eyes rolled in exasperation slightly. She smiled sheepishly at him, caught in her impertinent motion by Natsu tugging on her chain pointedly. Natsu settled into the feeling of Lucy running her hands along the back of his thighs once more, deft fingers making quick work of slipping under his cream trousers so that only the thin cotton of his stockings was between her touch and his skin.

"Thank you for the treat, Master," Lucy hummed. She nuzzled the place where his cock met his body, Natsu licking his lips at the lewd action, her breath hit where it caressed his sensitive skin. The softness of her cheek and lip pressed lightly to him in an intimate action he had never even thought to dream of his Lucy doing. Natsu's hand found the back of her neck once more when her tongue dragged along the length of him, her eyes closed in bliss as a low hum escaped her open mouth.

Natsu wondered if perhaps Lucy was the demon, a succubus sent to lead him to ruin with gentle hands and full lips. If that were the case, the sight of her lapping at the underside of his cock with complete devotion and pleasure made him cement his resolve to follow her to whatever level of Hell she wished to take him to. She suckled on the side of him, wet kisses paused for a languid lick before resuming her slow and winding path from his base to his slit.

"Such a good girl," Natsu breathed, tightening his grip on the chain in his hand, fingers tangled in the soft strands of Lucy's hair at the base of her skull. Lucy opened her eyes, gaze warm and hazy as she looked at him, smile dancing in them at his praise. Lucy took his head into her mouth, smiling around the thick length her lips were wrapped around. Natsu groaned at the sensation, burning and slick heat coating him as Lucy sucked on his head. He rocked his hips, desperate to feel more of the pleasure Lucy was giving him, his sense muddling as he was surrounded by the tight burning of her mouth, tongue lapping at the underside of his cock, the pressure building with each small motion. With his grip on her golden hair Natsu pulled her face closer to himself, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth and throat.

The sound Lucy made as he pushed against the back of her throat made Natsu growl again, her eyes snapping open before narrowing in a wince. Her hands tightened on him, saliva dripping along her chin as Natsu rocked in and out of her mouth, using the collar to pull her against each thrust into her so he could reach deeper. Natsu felt lust flare and coat his skin, mind slowly lost as tears formed in the corner of Lucy's eyes, trailing down her cheeks. Natsu knew she was trying her best to accommodate him, her throat quivering as she tried to relax herself under his onslaught, the streaks down her face a simple reaction rather than a call to stop. Natsu was stolen by the desire to feel all of his cock along her tongue, contenting himself with the rough thrusts he was using currently while silently noting to bring it up in discussion after. He wouldn't push her limits so their first attempt at a joining like this.

Natsu scored his nails through her hair, gripping the high pony tail and allowing his claws to come out the longer he felt her on his cock. Her whimpers and choking noises amongst the wet noises of Natsu fucking her lips was making him wild, Lucy desperate and pliant and giving him all he demanded from her. "You're doing so good, pet," Natsu bit out, snarling as a flash of desire raced along his spine at Lucy's mewl and wince from Natsu tightening his grip on her hair. "Such a good pet for her Master, letting me use you as I wish. Taking the abuse I give you with a smile. Just like a pet should."

Pain laced through Natsu's thighs, dull as Lucy dug her nails into him, sobbing around his cock stuffed in her mouth, nodding at his words as best as she could. Natsu breathed in the scent of her lust, strong and pungent as it filled his mind, Lucy reacting to his words more powerfully than he had expected. The knowledge of what he could reduce Lucy to was too much for Natsu, and he pulled from her with a feral growl, knotting his hand in her bangs as his cock throbbed in front of her glazed and flushed expression. "Keep your mouth open." Natsu snarled, pleasure exploding through his blood as Lucy pushed her tongue into the air, waiting eagerly at his command.

Natsu came, hard and blinding as his cock pulsed, body tensing as shockwaves raced along his muscles, feeling himself empty on Lucy's face in four ribbons of pearlescent and thick cum. He panted, staggering slightly as his knees weakened, dazed and fragile in the seconds after he drifted in his lust clouded fog. He blinked the glaze from his eyes, feeling the scales that had sprouted along his body at his orgasm retreat back under his skin. He moaned lowly as he looked over Lucy.

Her eyes were closed, face tilted towards him as she kneeled on the carpet at his feet. Cum trailed along her cheek and the bridge of her nose, slow as it beaded off her chin and onto her breasts, coating the top of her generous swells before trailing into the valley between them. Even more liquid sat on Lucy's still outstretched tongue, stringing over her bruised and swollen lips in a way that made Natsu resume his previous excitement, cock twitching as it gently tapped the side of her chin, eager to play with his filth covered pet again.

"You're so beautiful," Natsu breathed, collecting a streak of cum from her chin and lower lip, pushing the digit into her mouth slowly, feeling his own burning release on his pad of his finger. Lucy opened her eyes just as slow, cautious of the mess streaking her skin, lips closing around him as she sucked on his finger, cleaning it before swallowing.

Natsu looked over her face again as he pulled his thumb back, Lucy releasing it with her lips lifted in a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Natsu asked, stroking her temple tenderly before tucking a stray wisp of gold behind her ear.

Lucy's face twisted the slightest, smile becoming strained as she looked at him. She spoke slowly, obviously choosing her words with care. "I feel… sticky…" Lucy squirmed as a drop of cum trailed down her cheek, chagrined to be seen in such a state, but also unwilling to disappoint Natsu.

He chuckled, patting her head as he stepped away. "Stay, pet."

Lucy pouted slightly, eyes darkening in their confusion of her order as well as a little indignant at such a condescending order. She obeyed, Natsu watching her from the corner of his eye as he walked to the bath chamber. He hurried back, sharing a light smile with Lucy as her gaze flicked between the dampened object in his hand and his face. She closed her eyes with a content hum, her lashes full as they brushed the swell of her cheeks. Natsu was careful as he ran the cloth over her skin, washing away the remnants of his release from her. He washed the slope of her jaw and the parts of her neck he could reach, kneeling to clean her breasts as well. Lucy opened her eyes as Natsu tossed the dirtied washcloth to the side, adoration clear in her warm gaze. Natsu was entranced, as he often found himself when he looked at her too closely.

Lucy was beautiful, even by the high standards of the Fae. Natsu had met the new Queen at a previous ball in her court, and he would pick Lucy as the fairest in every contest of the flame haired royalty. Every slight scar and blemish added to her appeal, her pale and soft skin quick to flush, eyes large and round in a faux innocence, button nose and full cheeks and pointed chin compiling atop one another in her beauty, but it was more than just those shallow attributes for Natsu. He loved how her eyes danced as she struggled to hide her laughter. He adored how her cheeks swelled in puff when she pouted at him like a youth, or how her nose scrunched when she was working on a translation or treaty. How her full and pink lips parted in a smile at seeing him after a long day. The way her golden hair felt against his nose as he held her close in the dark hours of the night. She was perfect, in how all her imperfections fit Natsu's own shortcomings.

"I love you," Natsu whispered, cupping her face. Lucy leaned into his touch, beaming at him brightly.

"I love you as well, my Dragon King."

Natsu chuckled at the name, shaking his head as he stood. That had been the title Natsu had introduced himself to her with all those seasons ago, the lost and tired Fae unimpressed with his grand declaration as she joined his small band in the forest for shelter from a storm. She still used it, both in jest and fondness, and Natsu found he did not mind her clever tongue, or more rather enjoyed the ease that she kept pace with him, even on their very first meeting. Natsu traced her face again, hand resting just off her crown, thumb stroking her temple in unconscious motions.

"I have not yet kissed you, have I?" He wondered aloud. Lucy smiled at him, shaking her head in the negative.

"No you have not, Master."

"C'mere," Natsu mumbled, guiding her to stand with both hands along the underside of her jaw. She rose effortlessly, her body folding against his and her arms rising to twine around his neck. The kiss was sweet, delicate as Natsu pressed his lips to hers, his own arms wrapping around her body tightly. He deepened the kiss, pressing to her firmer, Lucy mewling happily as she submitted to him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, warmth of her touch contrasted by the cool touch of her rings. Natsu dragged his mouth along the side of her jaw, his sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive skin he found under his lips. "As soon as we leave this damned cage I am going to dress you in all my jewels and gold," he said, low and rough as he pulled Lucy tighter to him. "I'll make you a collar worthy of my pet, one that won't seal you, one that you'll crave to have placed on you every chance we can create. Just the thought of you dripping in my hoard, pet, it makes me want to claim your body until you can no longer walk without feeling me in every step."

Lucy moaned, wanton and meek at his words. She ducked her head, catching his mouth with hers, kissing him feverently and completely. Her lips were soft, pliant under him as she opened for his forceful tongue. She tasted of his release, a little bitter and a hint of salt, but Natsu could find her sweetness under it easily. "Up," Natsu mumbled against her mouth.

Lucy obeyed instantly, her full thighs strong as they wrapped around his hips. She was soft under his hands as he supported her, flesh spilling between his fingers in ways that made him greedy for more. He felt her skin transfer to silk, her stocking dragging down with his palm as he repositioned his grip so that he could carry her with more ease. Natsu loved how easily she played her role, returning her lewd and unrefined kisses as he walked them to the edge of their bed.

The bed was silent as he dropped her, Natsu's cock bobbing in desire as he watched her breasts bounce with her movement on the quilts and dressings on the bed. Lucy hummed, lifting her head and letting her lids soften as Natsu gently held her chin again. "Lie back pet. I wish to look at you."

The bed dipped under her as Lucy laid back, arms above her head, pale skin surrounded by fine and expensive cotton sheets, rich black embroidered with blue so dark it was nearly invisible against the colouring until it caught the light of the candles around them. "You are so beautiful, pet," Natsu whispered, trailing a finger along the gold band that sat on her hips, the triangle of delicate gold lace ruined from his previous touch, her curls blending with the colour near perfect.

"Thank you, Master," Lucy sighed, shifting in her place. The chain moved along her stomach, nestled between her generous swells of her chest. The metal was silver and stark against her, a contrast Natsu now and would forever associate with the sight of Lucy before him, so vulnerable and bare and _his._ Natsu growled, fitting his cock along her slit, her legs still lifted and hooked on his waist. He moved along her slickness, pulling stuttering breaths from Lucy each time his head pushed into her clit.

Lucy arched into his touch as he ghosted his hands along her ribs, feeling the delicate bones under her skin and how they expanded into his touch with each breath. Natsu felt lust coil tight in his gut as he cupped her breasts, pushing the tender globes together, watching the valley deepen in her bosom and her hardened nipples come closer. He licked his lips, mouth watering as he slowly lowered himself to her. Her shivers and gasps as his lips grazed her feed his need, thrumming in his blood at how she gave him control, bowing and shivering under his might. Natsu flexed his grip, firm and tight and pulling a sharp whine from Lucy. She made him feel _powerful_.

"Keep your hands where they are," Natsu commanded. The scent of her essence dripping on his cock at his words and the way he felt her breath and pulse skip inches from his face secured the feeling. In this moment, she was his servant. His pet. Under his control with no hope of escape. And she _loved_ it. "So good pet," Natsu moaned, sharp teeth grazing her nipple in teasing passes. "Such a good girl. My favourite toy. Your Master's treasured pet."

"Master, I love you," Lucy cried, her body lifting into the caress of his lips, his teeth, his tongue. He laved the tight bud between his teeth with rough strokes of his tongue, each whimper and mewl and gasp he stole from her encouraging him. He released her after he hollowed his cheeks twice, meeting her hazed expression as he looked at her. He rested his face in the valley of her breasts, inhaling her scent deeply and revelling in the spring and starlight scent.

"I love you too, pet. More than there are stars in the sky, or scales on a dragon. I love you so fucking much," Natsu growled. His hips rocked against her, feeling how slick and desperate she was for him. Natsu released her breast with one hand, guiding his cock to her entrance. "Now I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can no longer think of anything but being a servant to my cock."

Lucy cried out, head thrown back and unable to see Natsu's wolffish grin as he thrust his cock into her. She shook around him gasping as she tried to regain the breath that had been forced from her lungs by his thickness pushing into her tight heat. He hadn't prepared her, relying on her own lust making her wet for his length, a quiet voice in the back of his mind whispering that he wanted to see her squirm from just the lightest amount of pain he caused her. Natsu chose to force that thought back to the veil it had come from, not liking the implications it could hold when he had more _pleasant_ things to be focusing on. Like how soft Lucy felt inside, her walls slick and tight as Natsu thrust his cock into her as deeply as he could reach.

The view of her expression twisting with each stroke of his cock, her gaze snapped open and sightless, mouth frozen in a parted way, sounds erotic and high as he spread her around his thickness and leaving her hollow with each withdrawal, it all made the demon inside him claw for freedom, to breath the air his pet exhaled in cries of passion and to feel her smooth skin against his scales, her blood on his tongue and his fangs.

Natsu straightened, tearing off his undershirt as he allowed his scales to rise, assuming his half form as he fucked Lucy hard and ruthless. His talons wrapped around her chain, holding it tight as he carved his cock into her most private centre, deep enough inside her for his whole length to be sheathed. He felt Lucy tighten on his cock as the ridges appeared on it, all the better to give his pet all the pleasure she deserved.

Lucy came, sobbing nonsense in praise of his cock and pleading, her walls fluttering and holding him tightly as he continued to fuck her through her long awaited high. He watched as Lucy's body relaxed, limbs quivering and sweat streaking along her stomach and thighs, arms still held in their position above her, obeying his commands even as she surrendered her mind to the pleasure he forced on her body. The high squeak and jolt he pulled from her as he dragged the chain over one of her still erect nipples made him grin, Natsu repeating the motion as he teased her breast.

Her stomach quivered under his touch as he laid his palm flat on her, holding her to the bed as he crashed his hips against hers over and over. Natsu released her leash as he watched her twist the sheets between her fingers, struggling to keep obeying him even as he increased the pressure that was surely building in her blood, her cries gaining their breathy lit and her body writhing to match his ferocity of his thrusts.

"Are you going to cum again, pet? So quickly, you enjoying your Master's demon cock as it marks you as the pet you are?" Natsu growled. He lifted her leg from his hip, throwing it over his shoulder carelessly, keeping it pinned to his body and shifting the angle that he pressed into her with.

"Yes, Master!" Lucy wailed, "Please, I'm going to cum on your cock again, Master!" Her cries grew louder, mindless screams of ecstasy and chants of 'Master' marking a second release.

Natsu pressed his lips to the soft hollow on the inside of her knee, the thin stocking block her skin form his tongue. With a low snarl he bit into her, copper hot as it filled his mouth. His low groan fell in line with Lucy's scream, releasing her so he could lap at the punctures and nose aside the torn part of her clothing. The taste of her blood mixed with the scent of sex around them left Natsu feeling weightless and twice his size all at once. His own release loomed over him, Natsu roaring with a thrown back snarl as he emptied his cock inside Lucy, coating her walls and filling her with his cum until he felt the burning liquid leak from her around his thickness.

With pants he caught his breath, watching Lucy as her body laid listlessly on the bed under him. Tremors raced through her muscles sporadically, remnants of her exertion just breaths ago seizing her limbs and core. Natsu licked her blood from the corner of his lip, scoring his talons along her side tenderly, his cock still full as he remained still inside her.

"You take my seed like such a good girl," Natsu cooed. He nuzzled into the spot where he had broken skin, lapping at her wounds and pressing possessive kisses to any part of her flesh his mouth could reach. Lucy turned her face to him, giving him a weak smile that brightened her gaze. Natsu returned it with a small smile of his own, grin sharpening as an idea came to him. He chuckled as Lucy's fell, trepidation coating her features as the soft moment was lost.

"Master!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu turned her over, cock pulled from her unceremoniously and his claws digging into her hips as he lifted her lower half to her knees.

"I never understand how so much fits into such a _tight_ space," Natsu purred, running his thumb along her swollen and abused lip, chucking at her twitch at the contact to the oversensitive nerves. He parted her, the pink and slick flesh making his mouth water, his tongue slow as he dragged it along his lower lip, the memory of her taste flooding his mind. His hand joined the other, spreading her core in lewd ways. Thick, white liquid spilled from her, coating her curls and dripping down to dirty the already messed sheets.

"No! Its- its humiliating if you look at it like that!" Lucy whined, face buried in the sheets, her body shaking. Natsu narrowed his gaze at the back of Lucy's head, grip biting into her hard enough to pull a pained flinch from her.

"Tell me, who is the master and who is the servant here, Lucy?" Natsu asked, keeping a sharp eye on where Lucy covered her face. He saw fresh lust spill from Lucy's core, clear fluid mixing with his release, the scent tart and bitter and causing him to salivate as it overwhelmed him.

"Y-you're my master." Lucy whimpered. She sounded small, voice high in embarrassment, red flush spreading along the tops of her shoulders. Natsu ached at her voice, desperate to hear more of her like he had in this moment.

"Then who is a servant to give her Master orders?" Natsu snarled. He released her with one hand, tangling his claws in her hair and pulling her up, forcing her to look at him and arch her back, supporting herself on her forearms as she yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry, Master." Lucy gasped, eyes wide and wet as she met his dark and warning gaze over her shoulder. She whined at him, scent of her fresh desire at his dangerous look letting Natsu knew where she stood. No version of her safe word passed her lips, her body tense in anticipation rather than discomfort as Natsu looked over her. He nodded, relaxing his hold on her strands of tangled gold so that he still held her but no longer brought pain to her scalp.

"You're forgiven, pet. Now present yourself for me." Natsu said, allowing her head to fall back to the sheets as her hair trailed through his open fingers. Lucy inhaled deeply, breath stuttering in her throat as she nodded at her command. Slowly, she lifted her hips higher, pushed out so her core was displayed to him in submittance, legs shaking slightly and hands fisted in the blanket while Lucy buried her face from his view once more.

"Good girl."

Natsu grinned as he spread her again, her whine as more cum fell from her feeding the demon inside him. Here was his pet, overfilled with his release and her pride in shreds around her. "Lets see how much you still hold," he said to himself, Lucy whimpering as she heard him despite not being whom he directed his words to. Natsu called his claws back, teasing her slit with his human fingers and coating the digits with their fluids. Lucy gasped, clenching around him tightly as Natsu thrust two fingers into her. He pulled them back, his grin feeling sadistic even to himself as he watched more white empty from inside Lucy. He repeated the action several more times, twisting his fingers inside his pet and curling them roughly against her, pulling mess from inside her and glee making him eager to continue as Lucy shook, swallowing her humiliation as she allowed Natsu to play with her as he wished.

"So good, pet," Natsu said, voice low as he remained entranced in his play with her, "I think you deserve to be filled again."

Natsu pressed a third finger in, rough as he thrust into her and spread her on his hand. He continued for a few more moments as he had before he added a digit, spreading his hand inside her or curling on the spot he knew made her limp on his hand, Lucy's whimpers almost swallowed by the fabric under her face. Her breath choked off in a loud gasp as Natsu pressed the tip of his fourth finger alongside his other three. She was tight against him, Natsu slow as he pressed into her, only desiring to hear more of her high whimpers and take in her beautiful, humiliated scent more.

"Ice."

Natsu threw himself from her as he heard her rasp, using the gold filigreed oak banister as a turning point as he moved from behind to beside Lucy. He dropped to his knees, brushing hair from her sweat slicked skin as he gazed at her.

"Lucy, Lucy? Talk to me, Luce, just take a deep breath and talk to me." Natsu said, trying to be calm and soothing but unable to push down the anxiety that welled in his throat.

"Just, too much," Lucy smiled at him, not reaching her eyes as she looked at him, face half hidden in the black sheet.

"How was it too much Lucy. I need you to be explicit," Natsu urged. He worried his lip, eyes darting over her, trying to pull any hint that he could.

"You were spreading me too much. I- I couldn't take having so much in- _inside_ ," Lucy said, eyes squeezing shut as stuttered off. Natsu shushed her, caressing the side of her face and rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "I'm sorry," Lucy sighed, opening her eyes and blinking the wetness from her lashes.

"No, no Luce, you have _nothing_ to apologize for," Natsu said, shaking his head as he tried to convey how absurd the idea that she should apologize to him was. "I should have been the one to read your body and how you felt. The last thing I want is to cause you more distress while we are forced to be here."

He led her from her bent position, herding her into his lap as Natsu settled on the edge of the bed. She curled against his chest, Natsu whispering sweet nothings and reassurance, her head tucked under his chin and his arms tight as they held her to him. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but Natsu didn't care, only concentrating on Lucy's breath evening and her heart slowing to a more relaxed rhythm, his lips pressed gentle to her temple.

"I love you, Natsu," Lucy sighed. Her palm rested over his heart, completely at ease in his arms.

"I love you as well, Lucy," Natsu breathed. He relaxed his hold when he felt her push back, Lucy only separating them enough for her to gain a view of his face. Her hands lifted, gentle and tender as he ran the tips of her fingers along his once-more human skin.

"You are so _good_ ," Lucy whispered, no room for disagreement in the surety she spoke with. Natsu leaned into her touch, stroking her hair as he brought her closer, their foreheads pressed together.

"I must be if I am blessed to have you by my side for even a short while," Natsu said, voice low and quiet, only meant for Lucy in the small pocket their intimacy created around them.

"Our time will never be short if I have any say in it," Lucy whispered back, brushing her nose against his, smile fond as she met his gaze. Natsu chuckled, stealing a chaste kiss from her, fingers trailing along her spine in familiar touches.

Natsu blinked, watching in curiousness as Lucy gathered one of his hands between both of her own, lifting it to her lips while leaving her forehead pressed to Natsu's. Her lips brushed over each of his knuckles, the second pass giving deeper kisses to the pads of his fingers, Natsu swallowing thickly as he felt her soft lips against his own rough callouses, her light eyes dark as she watched him through her lashes.

"Luce?" Natsu breathed, blinking dumbly as he was caught in her trance.

"I wish to continue, Master, if you are still willing?" Lucy mouthed against his index finger, fluttering her lashes at him innocently, her lips falling open slightly and inviting two of his fingers to dip into the heat of her mouth slightly. Playful, she all but brushed the side of his finger with her tongue, teasing and encouraging as she held his gaze. Natsu nodded, not trusting his voice in the moment.

Natsu watched as Lucy led his hand from her mouth to between her thighs, guiding his fingers along her slit in languid strokes. He grinned, pushing two digits against her entrance as he claimed her mouth in a soft kiss. His fingers pushed into her the same time as his tongue slipped past her lips, Lucy's gasp soundless as he claimed her again. Natsu kept his movements of his hand slow and deep, guiding her closer to him with his other hand on the nape of her neck, kiss deep as he tasted the roof of her mouth and traced the lines of her teeth.

"Do you like being my pet this much, Lucy?" Natsu asked during a breath, Lucy flushed and panting in his arms. She nodded, the softest 'yes Master' escaping her lips before Natsu reclaimed them in a deep kiss. He froze when he felt Lucy shift, remaining still while Lucy crawled back onto the bed, smile flirtatious and joyful as she looked at him, holding his wide gaze as she resumed the position she held before, her face pressed to the bed and her hips lifted in offering.

"If I remember correctly, you were saying how I deserve to be filled again, Master," Lucy called, grin inviting as she looked at him. "I would very much like to be filled by your cock again. Please Master, let me feel you fill me with your seed."

"Whatever you desire, pet," Natsu said, rough growl pulling a shiver from Lucy as he released the demon he had sealed at Lucy's distress. The bed shifted around them as Natsu settled behind her, both in the centre of the bed so Natsu kneeled as Lucy did. Natsu grinned dryly at himself, gripping his fully erect cock in his hand as he led himself to Lucy's messed entrance. His body reacted to Lucy's with little time between, fearful when she was afraid, elated when she was smiling, aroused when she was as well.

He slid his head across her lips, coating his cock with her slickness once more. Lucy moaned happily when Natsu pressed against her entrance, her body giving easily and taking in his cock. He was slow, cautiousness stilling his need for complete domination as he rejoined with Lucy. Natsu savoured each stroke into her, tight and slick and known as well as his own hand. His claws dragged along her back, gentle but still leaving trails of raised skin in red streaks along her twitching muscles. Lucy mewled at the gentle pain, arching into his hands.

"Master, please, _more_ ," Lucy begged. She pushed herself against him, clenching on his cock as though her body itself was begging him to be rougher with her like he had before.

"What do you want more of, pet?" Natsu grinned as he dragged one hand along her back again, talons leaving fresh welts alongside the others on her pale and sweat sticky skin, his other hand gripped on her hip so he could move her on his cock as he teased her. "Do you wish for me to mark you more? Or maybe for my cock to leave you a breathless, screaming mess as I had before?"

"Yes, Master! All! All that you offer I want!" Lucy sobbed. She lifted her face from the sheet, strained as she twisted to turn her face to his while leaving her hips in his hold. Her expression hid nothing, all her desire and desperation plain in her glazed eyes and parted lips, rose flush returned to her as though it had never left.

"Greedy little pet," Natsu sang softly, tracing a line he left on her along her spine, pale skin pink, marks sure to fade in a few hours unlike the bruises he had left on her hips and leg. He reached her collar, metal somehow still cool despite being pressed to her burning skin for so long. Natsu appreciated it, only late in realizing how dangerous it could be if it had heated against her sensitive skin. He growled at himself for the slip, promising Lucy silently that he would do better. He would take care of her so all she had to concern herself with was surrendering to the pleasure Natsu gave her. He grasped the chain, leaning over her so she was pressed deeper by his weight on her back, ghosting his lips over her shoulder in a gentle kiss. "But you are still coherent," Natsu purred, nuzzling the side of her face so that his lips brushed her flushed skin, "and we can't have that."

He straightened, burying his cock into Lucy with a brutal and deep thrust. Her scream made his demon purr, Natsu wrapping the chain around his hand as he began to use it to pull Lucy back against him, impaling her on his thickness every time their hips met. She was senseless as her body moved against his, clawing at the sheets under her as she rutted against him as if she were the animalistic one of the pair. Natsu struck her ass under the alluring band of gold, unsure as to his prompt but enjoying how she yowled and the way her ass shook. He repeated it, aiming away from the growing red mark, gentler but still enough to make Lucy flinch and cry out.

"You make my favourite noises, pet," Natsu snarled, tugging on her collar so that she was lifted from the bed. She scrambled to find purchase, Natsu laughing under his breath at her as the sheets slipped from under her hand and Lucy crashed down to the bed, his cock rubbing her favourite spot inside her as he lifted her again. She got her arms under her in time to be unwound, screaming at the ceiling and back arching as she clenched around him tighter than before. Her walls pulsed around his cock as she came back from her haze, the tremors making Natsu snarl and slow, determined to draw out their joining until Natsu could barely see himself.

Natsu yearned to be closer even, wanted to feel her heart beat wild in her ribs, skin writhe against his scales and her hands on his body. He dropped the chain, careless of where it landed as he gripped her waist between his large hands. Lucy squeaked as she was pulled back, lifted so she was flush to his chest before Natsu dropped onto the side of his hip and rolled, Lucy in his lap while their legs tangled in front of them. "Master?" Lucy asked, breathless.

"You look so good on my cock pet, I can't help but crave your taste," he said into her hair, lifting her before dropping her back on his cock.

"Master!" Lucy cried out, toes curled against the scales on his shins and her hands flying back, fingers spread as she groped at his sides behind her, nails pulling lightly on his scales there. Natsu bounced her, each breathless scream pushed from her throat matched by gravity sheathing her on his ribbed and throbbing length. The chain bounced amongst her breasts, Natsu teething at her shoulder, displeased at the silver collar for keeping him from her throat despite being the catalyst of this whole evening.

Natsu drew his tongue along her skin, tasting salt and sex and _Lucy_ as he forced her body to ride him, her hips wild as they rutted into his rhythm as best as she could. Time faded in meaning for Natsu, each cry he drew from her marking the passage of an hour, each mewl a half breath. He grew fiercer with each call of 'master' from Lucy's bruised lips, not stopping when he felt Lucy quiver in his arms, her whole body convulsing as another orgasm consumed her from the inside out. Her legs crashed together, head thrown back as she came, holding so tightly onto Natsu as he thrust into her he lost himself as well. Her blood was sweet and hot as it filled his mouth, Natsu silencing his roar of pleasure on her shoulder. She sobbed, her entire being shaking as he emptied himself inside her, his cock throbbing and thick as it stretched her. He felt his release spill around his base, overflowing from her body as the seconds passed and he continued to cum. Finally, Natsu released the hold he had on her shoulder, licking and sucking gently on the wound he had caused in both apology and in an attempt to sooth the broken skin. Hot and thick fluid dripped from him onto the sheets, his and Lucy's release mixing inside her before leaking onto him.

Lucy giggled tiredly as they fell to the side, Natsu too exhausted to keep them sitting any longer. His demonic appearance retreated, inner beast sated fully.

"Are you alright, Luce?" Natsu asked, voice rough with overuse and parched. He craved a glass of water, and maybe a steak or two, but Natsu wasn't willing to leave Lucy's side for any reason as he held her curled against him, his seed spilling from her stuffed core and his scent overwhelming on every inch of her skin. Natsu also refused to allow any servant to see Lucy as he saw her now, coveting her vulnerability and bare state for him and him alone.

"That was… _amazing_ ," Lucy breathed. She sounded just as worn and spent as he felt, lazy and like she was drunk. Natsu chuckled to himself, nuzzling into her hair. She was drunk on his cock, mind fogged as he had promised it would be. Lucy pet his arm in question, happy if confused as she accepted his tighter embrace.

"You were amazing, Luce. Why didn't you tell me this was a desire of yours, we could have played before coming here and being forced to make due in such a shit situation." Natsu rumbled, tucking himself tight into the nape of her neck, kissing the sweat covered skin that sat just above the collar. Now that Natsu was close he could see a thin padding of soft velvet on the inside, Natsu thankful again that chaffing had been thought of before he realized it needed to be thought of. He frowned, realizing there was much he would have to think of and consider before they next joined in such a rough way.

"There's my vulgar dragon," Lucy cooed. Natsu snorted, nipping gently at her skin. As if it was his own fault that being forced to speak in such a high manner stopped his more natural tongue for a few hours. "And I had never thought I'd wish to be controlled in such a way. To be owned… well, given the plight of stray faeborn you can understand why it was never even a fantasy to cross my mind."

Natsu hummed in agreement. He knew all too well how faeborn were treated if found by the wrong people. It was the repulsive fact he had been counting on to secure Lucy by his side with little chance of harm to come to her.

"I wish I could remove this from you," Natsu sighed. He stroked her arm above her sleeve with his fingers in swirling patterns, tracing constellations she had shown him into her skin, movements second nature as he craved contact with her.

"As do I," Lucy agreed softly, "but it shall be what it shall be. At least there will be no curious eye watching as I come and go from your chambers, the whole castle should be able to breathe in your scent claiming me as yours."

Natsu nuzzled her ear at her tease, squeezing her tighter. Grunting, Natsu pulled his softened length from her and turned her so they faced one another, noses brushing as they rested in a tangled mess of limbs. He knew he should bathe her, certain he too could do for a wash, but Natsu was far too content to lay in their messed sheets and gaze at her to do anything else.

"Are you feeling less murderous towards your brother?" Lucy asked, fluttering her lashes innocently. Natsu raised a brow, tucking a strand of mused hair behind her ear before tugging on her ear in tease.

"Is that all you wished to achieve when you started this?" he asked. Lucy scoffed at him, Natsu chuckling at her dry look.

"Such silly questions from a king thought so wise," Lucy sighed. Natsu twisted his face at her, Lucy exchanging the odd expression before they both fell into soft laughter and then fond silence.

"If we were to join as Master and pet again, what would you want me to continue?" Natsu asked. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, cupping her face in his palm as he held her sated and joyful gaze.

"I thought I had given you enough praise with how I screamed for you," Lucy hummed, her eyes dancing in impish light, teasing smile lifting the corners of her lips. Natsu rolled his eyes, his own grin small as Lucy rubbed her nose on his in loving motions.

"Very amusing," Natsu sighed, pinching her cheek lightly. "I am serious, Luce. I don't want you to have to ever use a stopping word again. I need to know what you enjoyed, and what may be too much or of little interest for you."

Lucy eyed him pensively, lips thinning in the way they had when she had first thought of her safe words. "I loved how easily you switched from tender to controlling. I loved how you moved me as you wished me, both in words and with your hands. I _adored_ the role of pet you gave me. I- I could possibly let you try what you did when I said ice before, if I was given enough warning. In the moment is was all too much for me, but it is not a thing I am limited against, if it is something you desire." Lucy's gaze flitted away, breaking from Natsu's and to the sheets under her as her voice fell to a soft level as she spoke of what she might allow Natsu to try next time. She flushed at the mention, and Natsu felt his grin sharpen in her embarrassment.

"It is. There were, ah, several things I'd like to try, next time." Natsu rumbled. He pressed his lips to her chastely, chuckling against her lower one when she squeaked at the contact. Lucy's hum as she pulled herself towards him channeled from his lips to his spine, making him groan in pleasure as he returned Lucy's increasingly passionate kiss.

"We also need to work on you not being so worrisome. You'd think I had begun to scream 'fire' by how you reacted when I said my intermediate word," Lucy teased, scoring her nails along his scalp. Natsu purred at the action, eyes snapping open to glower at her teasing.

"I refuse to betray the trust you have in me, and I will react accordingly when I fear I have breached it."

Lucy giggled, kissing him in fluttering motions. "So adorable."

"I am not adorable!" Natsu defended, pulling from her in offence. He remained in her arms, refusing to pout at her twinkling gaze and chiming laughter. "I am a demon! A fearsome and wild demon who minutes ago had you acting as a pet to his cock!"

"But now you are my adorable demon, as fearsome as a bunny and as much risk to your queen as a summer breeze," Lucy sang. She kissed his cheek, pulling him to her chest so she may pet his head in condescending motions. Natsu grumbled into her skin, hugging her middle tight as he burrowed into her cleavage.

"There is another thing I wish to try, though I am unsure of how you would feel…"

Natsu raised his head to gaze at Lucy, concern tugging his lips down at her timid tone. "Do not be afraid to ask me, Lucy."

"Maybe, when we are home, _you_ would be the one to adorn this," Lucy said softly. She bit her lip as she tapped her collar, watching Natsu with care. He swallowed thickly, gaze flitting to the silver metal before meeting Lucy's.

"You wish to try the reverse?" He asked. Lucy nodded, and Natsu thinned his lips as he thought. He nudged her with his nose, offering her a supportive grin. "It takes a strong will to collar a demon, Luce," Natsu purred. Lucy grinned brightly at him, her own smile sharpening to something dangerous.

"If I were not powerful enough to master your beast then I would be unworthy of you, Dragon King."

Natsu smirked into their kiss, his arms wrapping around her and crushing her to his chest. "I cannot wait to taste your power on my tongue once more, Lucy. It is almost as sweet as your blood."

"Charming," Lucy huffed. She did not pull from the kiss as she spoke, watching him through the barest crack in her lashes before closing her eyes once more. She squeaked when Natsu pulled her with him as he sat up, placing her in his lap before standing on the bed itself. He jumped the half step down, legs almost giving from their weakness as he landed but recovering quickly. Lucy squeezed her thighs together tightly, Natsu unsure if it was to stop the embarrassment of mess spilling from her again or a desire to keep his release inside her. Natsu hoped it was the second one as it made his demon purr and writhe in joy in his chest at the thought.

"I think my treasured pet would enjoy being clean before sleeping, hmm?" Natsu asked. He nipped at her ear, yelping softly when Lucy tugged on his hair.

"I may still be in this collar but do not think you can get away with calling me your pet whenever you please," she warned, no heat in her words or tone as she lectured him.

"But you are the one that started this whole evening and role play," Natsu whined. Lucy remained resolute and unimpressed with him, pulling on his hair again when he tried to give her his most pitiful look. Natsu glared at her, carrying her to their bath chamber quickly. "Let's see how you like being washed in cold water," he grumbled.

"But Natsu," Lucy whined. She blinked at him, eyes large and doleful as she pressed her chest to his.

Natsu huffed, unable to disagree with her as his gaze caught on the chain resting on her skin. If they were at home he would have dropped her in the cold water with the remnants of her clothing on and cackled as she shrieked and chased him in their chambers, but here, Natsu felt more protective and doting than if they were in a safer place.

"I love you," Lucy trilled, feet kicking softly in victory as she read his relenting expression. Natsu grinned as he thought of how subdued her energy was, Lucy clearly exhausted by their activities so to not gloat in her victory.

"I love you as well, my weird star."

Lucy glared at his pet name, huffing and watching the water heat with Natsu's foot pressed to the tub. Natsu nuzzled her neck, kissing the tender skin beneath her jaw that the collar did not hide from him, purring as Lucy tilted back and offered herself to him fully. While tonight they may be finished, Natsu was suddenly glad for the fortnight they would be here.

Dealing with Zeref every day seemed much more bearable when he had an eager pet waiting for him to return to his chamber and play. And by the way Lucy dragged her nails along his shoulder, Natsu had no doubt in how _eager_ she was to explore this side to herself, and Natsu.

* * *

 **A/N; Based on that lovely collar art of nalu that Mashima put up a week or two ago! I don't really have an excuse for this so uhhh… Yay? Halfling smut? and Pet play? It's just… a whole lotta kink y'all. Let me know what you guys think lmao.**


End file.
